Rayna s choice
by Freyalinn
Summary: Two rings, who will Rayna choose. What happends after season 2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

_I´m from Sweden and are using my schoolenglish here so I do wanna apologize for my grammar which I guess will not be correct. I hope you understand what I mean and can enjoy the story anyway._

_This is my take on what happened after season 2 finale._

* * *

><p>As the door closed behind him slowly I still was looking at my palm and on the ring he just so gentle planted in my hand. Seconds or minutes passed I have no idea. Still looking shocked and waiting for my heartbeat to get back to normal. Then all his words started to echoed in my mind. That he changed, he knows how to love me now, to be a husband, a father. He can be the man I always wanted him to be. The four of us to be a family.<p>

And then he kissed me. How sweet it felt, so familiar, so good. My god I have missed his kisses, no one can kiss me like Deacon can. Not Teddy, not Liam or Luke, they don´t even come close in comparing. But that wasen´t maybe so strange since after all I have spent all my late teens and young adult life with Deacon. He was my first everything, he meant the world to me back then. So we have kissed each other in the past, on stage, off stage, during songwriting sessions. sometimes we even diden´t bother to get away from others before we were at it again, people usually left the room so we could have some privacy, or they was maybe just tired seeing us making out again and again.

A faint smile reached my lips before reality hit me again. Still standing with my hand out looking at the ring. Two proposals in one night, two completely different proposals, as night and day. If I call Luke´s a surprise I don´t know what word I will have to use for Deacon´s. Why do life always get so complicated when it seem to sailing smooth for once. Maddie and Deacon had to get to know each other real good and was doing fine, hell even Deacon and Teddy got along sort of. Luke and mine relationship was good. Daphne is the happy girl as she usually is. But now what a mess. The few glimpses of my daughters glances I saw before Teddy took them home to his place wasen´t happy ones.

Deacon´s words and kiss brought every feelings I have tried so hard to bury during my marriage and this past year with Luke up again. The only time they have been gone was after the accident but that diden´t last very long. I will always love him, need him in my life, not necessarily physically but of course when we are together together in every possible it´s magic.

That is why I was so selfish and made sure he was in my life during my marriage to Teddy, because a life without Deacon is unthinkable and I couldn´t stand it how much Teddy asked and begged to fire him from my band. We diden´t sleep with each other during that time but at least I know I got to see him a lot, talk to him, laugh with him and occasionally rest a brief time in his arms when I was sad or upset and he was comforting me. We rarely spoke about our feelings but we shared a few hot and full of desire gazes between us. We both know if I was divorcing Teddy, Deacon would open his arms and welcome me back any time.

If a outsider would look back over our past they would say we make better friends then we do being together. Leave all the grief, chaos, fighting aside and have fun and be happy as friends. That person has clearly never made love to Deacon or they wouldn´t ever say something like that. Making love to Deacon is so electrifying, intense and so amazing wonderful every time. No matter if it is drunk sex, quick and dirty or slow and tender. He has never failed at satisfied me whatever mood I was in. One touch and I get lost in the private world where only him and me matters. All my thoughts cleares my mind and all i can think of is his lips, touch and how good he smells. Not have that in my life is no option and I can´t regrett it either even if it would have spared me a lot of griefs and tears during the years.

Second reason for having Deacon in my band was a way for him to be near his daughter even he or she diden´t know it at the time. Now looking back I can´t believe I listen to Tandy and promised Teddy I never will tell him. Knowing now that the fifth rehab was working and the news of Deacon having a daughter was the one that straighten him up after that small bender he did have. Seeing him now how strong he is and what a wonderful dad he has become. If I only had told him we might had all these years together, who knows.

Looking up and see its getting late and I should probably go to bed even if I think I hardly will get any sleep. I close my hand on Deacon´s ring and bring it to my chest as I walk upstairs and make myself ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Three days later

* * *

><p>Rayna is walking in the hallway when she hear the girls talking and stop for a second.<p>

"Maddie do you think mom will really marry Luke?"

"I don´t know. She looked happy when they were up on stage, but at the dinner last night she seemed not when he was talking about the weddingplans."

"Yeah I noticed it too. She seemed having a bad time like we did. I don´t want mom to marry Luke."

"Me neither. It felt so wrong to be there with them, I can´t imagine us to be part of that family. They live so completely different lives from us. So open with their personal lives. And that idea Luke said about having a big open wedding for fans. Like he don´t know mom at all, think she want that. Sage showed me some of her websites and diden´t like what I saw. Some of these comments was so rude, crazy and mean. Her answers back wasen´t much better and those pictures she was having up on her profile was to revealing, I think mom is right that we shouldn´t be on the internet, at least until we are a bit older. I do want people to hear my music but think a site with password for just friends and family would suit us better. I will ask mom later on when things calm down.

"Well at least she talked to you, all I got was a hey then she ignored me rest of the evening. And Colt diden´t even take of his headphones. So what will we do if they get married?"

"Don´t know. I want mom to be happy, but I don´t want another dad. I have already two."

"Three dads would be a bit much. If you going to jump between three houses I will never hardly see you anymore."

Tears begin to run down Daphne´s cheeks. Maddie open her arms and took her sister in a warm hug.

"We will have to make sure that never happen Daph. I wish that mom and Deacon would get back together. You remember last year before the accident, that mom asked us how we feel about she and Deacon was dating?"

"Yeah, it was at the CMA awards."

"That´s right. If I diden´t snoop around they maybe would be together now. I wouldn´t know that Deacon is my father but the accident wouldn´t ever happened. Sometimes i fantasize about what could have happened if mom told Deacon from start that I was his daughter and we were a family. But that means that you was never born. I don't want to even think about how that would be, a world without you. Sure I probably would have gotten other siblings. I love you Daphne, you are the best sister in the world, I don´t want anyone else."

"I love you too Maddie. I´m glad you are my sister, I would´t trade you for another sibling either. You think Deacon still loves mom?"

"I think they both have feelings for each other. The way Deacon answers my questions, a special look in his eyes. I can literally hear how he thinks about what to tell me as he don´t know how much he will say of their time in the past. And when we were singing at fort Campbell and I made that photo of the four of us. Deacon has his arm around mom and they both are looking at each other. If that isen´t a look of love, i´m not sure what it is."

"You think Deacon want me as a stepdaughter?"

"Yes of course he will. Even if we diden´t know he was my father, Deacon has been around us from when we were both little as the uncle we never had. He took us to the zoo, amusement parks and bought birthday presents. And use to play music for us when we visiting mom on the tour. So I feel it´s safe to say he loves us."

"Good. I love Deacon too. He brings pie or cake when he comes over."

At that comment Maddie smiled big and hugged her sister again.

Out in the hall Rayna sneaked back to her room before the girls saw her. She was ashamed of what she just have done, eavesdropping on her own daughters.


	3. Chapter 3

_I haven´t written the song in this chapter. I found it on YouTube and it´s called I Miss You And Me and was written by Charles Esten and Jane Bach._

Chap 3 One week later

* * *

><p>Maddie is spending the weekend at Deacon´s place.<p>

"How have your week been darling?"

"Not so good. I´m so upset with mom. How could she not tell Daphne and me? I don´t want her to marry Luke. I hate the idea of him becoming a part of our family. Not liking it a bit."

"Oh that. I can understand you are a bit upset. That was a surprise to us all. She hasen´t mention anything about if they were getting serious?"

"No she don´t talk about that, just saying its grownup stuff. We just thought he was her boyfriend, we havent spend that much time with him. I guess she is spending more time with him when it´s dad´s week."

"Well if that makes her happy we should try to be happy for her."

How can you say that? Don´t you love her anymore? I thought..."

Maddie hesitated and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"You thought what?"

"I was hoping you guys would get back together. The way you look at her sometimes made me hoping that we could be a family, that you still lover her."

"Oh Maddie. To tell the truth I do, I will always love your mama. I want nothing more for the four of us to be a family. You have no idea how many times I wish things went a different road. If Rayna had told me when she was pregnant back then or in the early years of when you was little, maybe we would have been married all these years. But that would mean that Daphne would never been born and I can't imagine that. And it would break your mama´s heart, she loves you girls so much."

"That´s what I said when Daphne and me talked about it and she was wondering if you would like having her as a stepdaughter."

"Ofc. I love both of you girls. So many times I have wished you both were mine. At first I love you girls because you was Rayna´s, she is such a great mother and was born to be a mother. The joy she was getting from it rubbed off to the entire crew when you girls were visiting on tours. And second reason who wouldn´t love you girls, you was so adorable."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do what?"

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Get back together with mom, dad duh."

Deacon was thinking to himself if he would say anything about he already have proposed to Rayna, but figured as she diden´t know maybe Rayna wouldn´t that to be out in the open.

"I´m not sure, I will have to figure something out, but I´m working on a song. Not finished yet but you wanna hear what I have so far?"

"Yes ofc I want to hear it."

Deacon rose from the couch and walked over to get his guitar. He returned to the couch and began play.

_"I miss you and I miss me_

_I miss what we used to be_

_I miss your smile I miss my laugh_

_Lord how I miss my better half_

_Here we are but where did it go_

_That easy love we used to know_

_It has been gone so long it´s just a memory_

_Baby I miss you and me"_

"That was so awesome dad. Soo good."

"So you like it?"

"Yes really good."

"Ok I will keep working on it then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 Two weeks later

Deacon was sitting in his livingroom working on a song when it knocked on his door. When he opened and saw Rayna standing on the porch, he was a bit surprised. He haden´t seen her more then briefly when dropping Maddie off at home since his proposal.

"Hey."

"Hey, could I come inside?"

"Sure Ray."

He thought she wasen´t quite herself, gorgeous as always but almost nervous or something. Rayna walked to the middle of the room and started pacing forth and back. Deacon watched for a while before he took her hands in his to stop the pacing.

"Whats on your mind Ray?"

"I have so many things to say to you I dont´t know where to start."

Deacon stroke his thumbs over her fingers, trying to calm her down and looked down a few seconds and saw that the giant rock on her finger was gone and his ring was on it. His heart was starting beating twice as fast. Deacon raised his head and looked directly in her eyes.

"You are wearing my ring?"

"Yes. I say yes. I want to marry you Deacon. I want to be your wife. I love you, I love you so much I be darn if I am going through another marriage pretending I don´t."

They both leaned forward for the kiss. Their lips meet so gentle at start to grow deeper. Rayna´s hand went to Deacon´s neck to pull him closer. Deacon started to unbutton Rayna´s blouse.

"Not yet. Those words you said to me that night went straight to my heart. I have seen how great you have been with Maddie this past year, how great a father you have become on this short time. So when given this second chance or whatever number we are on I would be a fool to deny us both happiness on a fear of fearing the worst, that something will happen. It will not hurt me or Maddie any less if anything would happen if we are a family or not."

"I love you Ray. More then anything in this world, I always have, I don´t ever wanna hurt you again like that, I will do my best to never disappoint you or our daughter."

"I belive you. When I nearly hade made my decision I did something I am not very proud of. I overheard the girls talking and stayed for a second, overhearing went to eavesdropping. Not to tell all their secrets but they love you and don´t like Luke, and if I was to marry anyone it would be you Deacon."

Deacon let a soft smile shine on that comment.

"So that made that small of doubt I had left disappear. So I talked to Luke and gave him his ring back. I diden´t tell him that you proposed too, but he figured it has to be something about you. He did call you a number of things, so you might be on your guard next time you see him. He might take a swing at you."

A even larger smile on Deacon´s lips this time.

"Ok, I do that. Thanks for the heads up."

"Then I talked to the girls. It is one thing I learned this weeks and that is how I can even thinking of marrying someone without even talking to them. That sentence has come up in every fight we have had. I told them this morning that I was coming here to see if I am not too late, if you still want me and to bring you home tomorrow to spend the weekend with the three of us. Am I too late Deacon?"

"Hell no, oh yes I want and yes I will. This time I said to myself I will fight for our love. I have heard from Maddie that things haven´t been so great around the house, so I have given you some time before I take action and was prepared to wait as long it takes for you to give me a answer. If that would have been a no I haden´t accept it."

Now it was Rayna´s turn to have a big smile and giggle a little.

"What would you have done if that was the case?"

Deacon lead Rayna to the couch and sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Well I don´t think it´s wise to show my strategy, but a siege is a good way to describe it, and it start with something like this."

Deacon left small kisses on her bare arm up to her neck. Rayna moved her legs so she straddled him and rested her arms on his shoulder. He finally reach her mouth and their lips meet.

"How fast can you plan our wedding? I want that second ring on you so I can finally call you my wife, like I have been dreaming of so long."

"That depends of if we would like the old dreamwedding or the new one. I have always pictured us to get married where we were to spend our lives together. So the old dreamwedding is at the lake house with a outdoor ceremony with just family and close friends. We haven´t talked about it yet but I think you will not be so comfortably in the long run to live in the house I shared with Teddy. I would love to live here, we have so many good memories here, but with a teen and soon preteen it will be a little small and crowded. How much I don´t want to think about it, Maddie will soon start dating boys and should have some privacy."

Deacon shrugged his shoulders and got a concern look in his face.

"Not if we lock her up until she is 30 or something."

"That´s a nobel idea babe, but not very practical and pretty mean also. So we should start looking for a new house that will suits all four of us and try to get Teddy to live in the big house so the girls don´t have to move between to many houses and have their childhood memories left until they are big enough to live on their own."

"Well that sounds good, but how will we afford playing real estate tycoons, owning four properties. I have some money saved up but that will not ne enough. I thought you bet literally all your money and the house on Highway 65?"

"Yes I did. But in all of this mess and why it took me a while to get here, I got a visit from daddy´s lawyers. They had finished sort out his will and company. And to my big surprise, don´t know how many times he said he cut me out of the will. Me and Tandy inherit a equal amount of money and he had set up both a college fund and a trust fund at age 25 for the girls."

"Look at that, now that is a surprise. He said that to me first time we went over to his place. If I was in it for the money you had been cut from the will. I said I was more interested in your body."

Rayna giggle as the smile on Deacon´s face went so big that it has to be counted as illegal in some stats.

"You did? No wonder he diden´t like you."

"Well it was suppose to be a joke, but it was true then and still are today."

"I am old"

"Not in my eyes, you are the most beautiful women in the world. And soon you are all mine again. How lucky can a guy like me be to get a second life with his own goddess."

Rayna leaned forward and they started kissing again. Deacon´s hands went under Rayna´s blouse and circled her lower back.

"Now with all that out of the way, time for more urgent needs. Make love to me Deacon, I want to feel your body next to mine. It has been so long and I can't wait anymore."

"My pleasure. Your wish is my command."

Rayna raised herself from the couch and took his hand and dragged him up and went hand in hand to the bedroom.


End file.
